Mario
Mario is the titular main protagonist of the Mario'' franchise and one of the playable characters in the Mario Party series. In the Mario Party series 'Mario Party Mario is the main hero of the series and he's the first playable character in this game. Like everyone else, Mario has his own playable board known as Mario's Rainbow Castle. This course is easy to navigate through giving it a 1-Star ranking but the main gimmick of this board is that the Star Space remains in one place and Toad can switch to Bowser. Anyone unlucky enough to meet Bowser will have 40 coins taken away with his Bogus Item being a Ztar. If Mario wins the game, the title screen changes when Mario, wearing his Wing Cap, can be seen flying through the air while holding onto the others. '''Mario Party 2 Mario is playable in this game, and his favorite item is a Mushroom. 'Mario Party 3' Mario is playable in this game, and his favorite item is a Golden Mushroom. In Duel Board, his partner is Koopa Troopa. In story mode, Mario is the player's opponent for a Courage Star Stamp. However, if the player is Mario, then Luigi is his opponent. 'Mario Party 4' Mario is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 5' Mario is playable in this game. In Super Duel Mode, his Super Duel Car is Super Dash and his nickname is "Last Hero Mario". In Tag Teams, the following list consist of the team names when Mario allies with one character: *Luigi = Mario Bros. *Peach = Cutest Couple *Daisy = Nice Couple *Yoshi = Famous Combo *Wario = Alter Egos *Waluigi = Pseudo Bros. *Toad = Best Buds *Boo = Old Acquaintances *Koopa Kid = Uneasy Allies 'Mario Party 6' Mario is playable in this game. The team names are the same. When Mario allies with Toadette, they become the "Unexpected Pair". 'Mario Party Advance' Mario is playable along with Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi. His starting point in Shroom City is Town Area. 'Mario Party 7' Mario is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 8' Mario is playable in this game. The team names have returned, but now it has changed to the new team names in the following list: *Luigi = Mario Bros. *Peach = Power Players *Yoshi = Fan Favorites *Wario = Big Sarrios *Daisy = Flower Players *Waluigi = 'Stache Clashers *Toad = Fungi Fun Guys *Boo = Soul Bros. *Toadette = Marionettes *Birdo = Super Snozzios *Dry Bones = BBQ Ribs *Blooper = 'Stache Splashers *Hammer Bro = Heavy-Blow Bros. 'Mario Party DS' Mario is playable in this game. The team names have changed once again in the following list: *Luigi = Mario Bros. *Peach = Fan Favorites *Daisy = Flower Players *Wario = Foe Bros. *Waluigi = 'Stache Stars *Yoshi = Old Buddies *Toad = Fungus Friends 'Mario Party 9' Mario is playable in this game. 'Mario Party: Island Tour' Mario is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 10' Mario is playable in this game. His own board, Mario Board, is unlocked with a Mario amiibo in amiibo Party. Super Mario Party Guess what? Mario is playable in this game! He has a dice consisting of numbers 1, 3, 3, 3, 5, 6 Gallery 513bv0mySHL.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party Island Tour Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Category:Males Category:Class C articles Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Character in every game Category:Super Mario Party Category:Super Mario Party Characters